November 18, 2016 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 2 hours. Additions NSX Tomoe A common request from veteran Infiltration units is for a weapon that can enable quick mid-range takedowns with high reserve ammunition counts for prolonged missions behind enemy lines. We feel we've reached that goal with our newest addition to the NSX family of weapons. The NSX Tomoe is an accurate, high rate of fire automatic scout rifle which harnesses Cranial Trauma ammunition to quickly dispose of targets. The limited magazine leaves little room for error, but should be more than sufficient for skillful operators. NSX Amaterasu Strides in projected energy transfer technologies have allowed our engineers here at Nanite Systems to prototype weapon-based implementations to better a soldier's life on Auraxis. The new Amaterasu class combat knife has been fitted with a crescent wave emitter, allowing it to project energy short distances on command. This energy crescent is harmful to flesh, but quickly loses efficacy over distance. Please wield responsibly. Fully Loaded weapons Fully Loaded weapon bundles are now available for the NS-61 Emissary, NSX Naginata, and NSX Tomoe. These bundles include a full complement of attachments alongside the weapon itself, and can be found in the Infantry Weapons section of the Depot. Solid Camos for Members *Solid Camos can now be purchased from the Members section of the Depot for players who have an active membership. Infantry Balance *NS-30 Vandal, Nyx VX31, AF-6 Shadow, HSR-1 **Recoil recovery delay from 0ms to -118 *VA39 Spectre, Gauss SPR, 99SV, Phantom VA23, KSR-35, Impetus **Recoil recovery delay from 0ms to -130ms *Warden, GD Guardian, AMR-66, DMR-99, Eidolon VE33, Revenant **Recoil recovery delay from 0ms to -30ms *Battle Rifles and Semi-Auto Scout Rifles **Aiming CoF while crouching from 0.1 to 0 *NSX Naginata **Short reload from 2.8sec. to 3.2sec. **Long reload from 4sec. from 4.4sec. *T16 Rhino **Refire from 92ms to 91ms **Removed recoil scaling over time **Recoil settle rate from 13 to 16 **Semi-auto first shot recoil multiplier from 2 to 1 **Ammo capacity from 400 to 500 *EM1 **Refire from 92ms to 91ms **Removed recoil scaling over time **Crouching hipfire CoF from 3.5 to 3 **Crouch-walking hipfire CoF from 4 to 3.5 **Standing hipfire CoF from 4 to 3.5 **Walking hipfire CoF from 4.5 to 4 **Ammo capacity from 400 to 500 *VX29 Polaris **Refire from 92ms to 91ms **Removed recoil scaling over time **Crouching hipfire CoF from 2.25 to 2 **Crouch-walking hipfire from 3.25 to 2.5 **Standing hipfire CoF from 3 to 2.5 **Walking hipfire CoF from 3.75 to 3.25 **Ammo capacity from 400 to 500 *Stalker Cloaking **Regeneration rate while uncloaked from 12sec. to 10sec. **Rank 1: Cloaked stationary regeneration from 20sec. to 14sec. **Rank 2: Cloaked stationary regeneration from 18sec. to 13sec. **Rank 3: Cloaked stationary regeneration from 16sec. to 12sec. **Rank 4: Cloaked stationary regeneration from 14sec. to 11sec. **Rank 5: Cloaked stationary regeneration from 12sec. to 10sec. *Hunter Cloaking **Tooltips updated to display more detailed information. **Rank 4: Recharge rate from 9.23sec. to 9sec. **Rank 5: Recharge rate from 8.57sec. to 8sec. **Rank 6: Recharge rate from 8sec. to 7sec. Vehicle Balance *MR11 Gatekeeper (Harasser and Prowler) **Projectile acceleration from 50 to 100 **Projectile starting velocity from 150 to 225 **Projectile gravity from 2 to 4 (Prowler) **Projectile gravity from 3 to 5 (Harasser) **Increased visibility of projectiles in first person Misc. changes and additions *LA8 Rebel, Manticore SX40, and TX2 Emperor now use new models. *Adrenaline Shield now uses new visuals. *Resist Shield effects received minor visual adjustments. *Sniper Rifles (not the Archer) now use the small arms resistance type. *Updated the VS engineer infantry turret shield color and visibility. *Adjusted the text and ordering of the Leadership Certs button in the Social Menu. *Adjusted the text and ordering of the Video button in the Social Menu, and removed the non-functional YouTube recording feature. *Adjusted how bullets contrast on bright backgrounds for many air and anti-air weapons. *Firegroup indicators now show on heat-based weapons. *When a core is captured, HIVE cores will immediately update to the most ideal locations. Bug fixes *Performance optimizations have been made. *Prowler cannon muzzle now has correct camo coverage. *Ravenous weapons will now correctly count toward pistol and launcher kill directive requirements. *Players who die as a MAX unit will be able to spawn vehicles from the map screen. *Overloaded core shield visuals should now disappear when overload is disarmed. *The /bug report function will now center the entry box on all resolutions. *The default icon colors for new accounts are now empire specific, instead of red and blue. *NSX Naginata will now properly count toward bounty directive LMG kills. *Addressed issue with the Saron HRB muzzle flash being too large and too bright. *AMR-66 and DMR-99 tracers are now red, instead of yellow. *Fix for falling from your vehicle when spawning vehicles remotely. *Fix for aircraft flipping when spawning vehicles remotely. *Fix for collision grief when spawning a vehicle remotely. *HIVE neutral cores should once again properly assign themselves. *The A2A Missile Lock on Time certification should no longer break lockons. *Ravenous weapons will now count toward directives requiring a specific weapon class. *Anniversary weapons will now count for directives using a specific weapon class. *The NS-AM7 Archer now counts toward generic sniper rifle kill directives. *NSX Naginata will now properly count toward bounty directive LMG kills. *Broken AE weapon attachments should now be purchasable and stay in your loadout after logout. *HIVE neutral cores should once again properly assign themselves. *Characters will now correctly hold the NSX Naginata forward grip in first person. *Magrider Prototype-B Plating should no longer show in first person view. *Decoy Grenades should once again use the appropriate weight and speed. *Various composite armor fixes. Category:Hotfixes